


Cooking with Sans: Serving Select (Extras)

by JennGB



Category: Undertale
Genre: Comedy, F/M, New Years, Romance, Sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennGB/pseuds/JennGB
Summary: This is a collection of Extras from my main fic Cooking with Sans. Some of the extras may be in relation to the story, or the development of other ideas that don’t fit or didn’t make it in the story, or you know just fluff lol.





	Cooking with Sans: Serving Select (Extras)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost New Years and you spend the last moments of the year with some close friends and your sweetheart. Nearing the last few moments, you realize something...and maybe he does too. 
> 
> Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your possibilities are as infinite as the stars. 
> 
> Happy New Year.

It’s 11:20 pm on the last day of the year. You and Sans are sitting across from each other in the leather booths of Grillby’s, holding hands and laughing with each other like a couple of lovesick fools. Final exams and Christmas preparations have been hectic for the two of you, but you both survived and got your circle of friends the best presents you could think of. If Papyrus and Undyne’s sparkling eyes and crushing hugs, and everyone’s smiling faces were anything to go by, you two definitely killed it this year. Of course you’d never leave each other out of the gift giving too, with Sans wearing his new galaxy Beets Headphones around his neck and you wearing your beautiful custom Waterfall crystal necklace proudly around your neck. Since then, you two have been rarely seen without them, and without each other.

A waitress slides you two some water glasses to go with your other drinks, and steps away to serve other customers. You both thank her and watch her go serve other customers before you both see Undyne and Papyrus dance a dramatic tango on the seasonal dance floor (which was basically the normal floor but with a DJ and disco ball setup instead of tables). You both look at each other and cackle. Papyrus takes the rose out of his mouth and tosses it toward you, and you catch it with ease.

 

“Haha thanks Paps” you laugh and wink.

 

Then Papyrus bows and Undyne noogies him in the middle of the dance floor while Alphys snorts and giggles. In the corner of your eye you also spot Asgore (somehow) getting away with dancing with Toriel before Grillby himself steals a dance away from her to your surprise. Sans watches too with mild amusement, then his eyes briefly gloss over Frisk eating fries and playing Rune of Delta on his Dogtendo System, before laying them on your necklace and following the line up to your eyes. You gaze back at him and smile, caressing his hand and running slow circles over it with your thumb.

The 90’s Rnb music fills the air around you and you feel like you could stay here in this moment forever. Then, a mischievous glint in your eyes gets caught by your other half.

 

“Heh I know that look, watcha thinking about sweetheart?” Sans asks an eyebrow slightly raised.

“Hmmm, I was thinking that dancefloor looks mighty appealing tonight...wanna dance the night away and time travel with me?” You ask.

 

When you first started hanging out, those many memories ago, you noticed Sans was very self conscious about his dancing skills, and often opted out of expressing himself outwardly in other ways too. At the time you could understand that since you were that way too sometimes, but...when you two were together something had changed and your soul wanted nothing more than to free them both from all that. From worries. From Fear. And you found in his own way, he wanted the same for you too.

Since then, you both steadily took more risks and came out of your comfort zone, aided by the love and support of your friends; and you both have learned to let go of a lot more fear, for yourselves and for each other. That’s why you know without a doubt with the smile on his face, and the crinkles near his eye sockets what his answer will be.

 

“I’d jump across alternate timelines for you babe” he winks “I’m bananas about that idea” he chuckles a bit. Then he moves toward the end of the booth, hand still in yours and leads you to the dance floor. His bones cascaded with the colors of the moving lights.

 

You both weave through couples till you find a spot in the middle at 11:30. Frisk is asleep headfirst in his bowl of spaghetti, Alphys and Undyne are focused on each other some ways away from you without a care, and you think you saw Asgore with muffet greeting Mettaton who just made it. Everyone is laughing, toasting, and enjoying the moment. You smile and glance into the eyes that make you smile more, and find they’re smiling back at you. And this only makes you smile even more.

Man where would you be right now if that kid never emerged. If you never met the man you wrapped your arms around right now, swaying slowly from side to side with...probably a workaholic or even in your bed watching romance anime. Spending the night alone ,while your roommates went off with their dates. Or maybe with your family which wouldn’t be so bad, but you probably wouldn’t have many significant memories to celebrate. Not like the ones you have now, and not magical ones like these.

You caress the side of Sans’ face with your hand and he leans into it, both of his on the waist of your dress. You realize even after all this time, spending time with him never gets old. And it’s then, as the slow music plays and you move with him around the dance floor that you feel...

 

...you wouldn’t mind traveling through time with him like this forever...

 

and always...

 

 

The feeling hits you deep, showers over you, and at that moment you feel like you might be on the verge of crying...

 

“Babe are you alrigh-“

 

...but you’re not getting that emotional tonight. Right when the music turns into an upbeat pop single, you free both of your hands, take one of them in his and pull Sans into a twirl. His confused face gives you time to compose yourself, and you get a laugh out of it too. He gives you one last lingering look but then smiles and plays along, using his hoodie to curtsie. You laugh and are glad he didn’t question further. Man you love him.

On a whim you take his hand and slowly kiss the back of it. You don’t even realize you did it, until the kiss is over. Then you blink twice and Sans looks back at you with a blush without saying anything. Then you suddenly feel awkward and let his hand drop, getting self conscious again.

 

“Uhhhhuh- um sorry I don’t know what’s come over me-“ Sans takes your hand in his again and squeezes it gently, pulling you closer.

 

“(Y/N)...you can twirl me and kiss my hand, and hold me anytime you want. My soul... is all for you” Sans says, and you can feel the magic from him practically about to burst with ...something, in the air.

 

Then Sans interlocks your fingers with his, and places his other hand on your waist. Then with the music, he gently, swiftly, pulls you into a dip with him and looks down into your eyes with all the emotion you had felt earlier.

 

“I’m yours” he says.

 

And there’s no one but you and him. You in his arms, walls gone, feelings laid bare, completely out in the open. You want to say it. You want to say it, but you don’t want to cry and say it too early. You can’t say it on a whim. You can’t-

 

Thank the stars your body moved before your mouth did. The next two seconds could’ve been a full 2 minutes.

Instead of going for a kiss like you usually do, you make this move you’ve only seen once on tv. You wrap your arms around his neck, angle yourself upright, slide your hands to his waist and back, and then in one swift motion, twist and pull him into a dip of your own, disco lights and all.

 

“I’m yours too” and it’s all you can do not to say be with me always, forever.

 

Sans’ eyes widen slightly at the unexpected motion and he looks into your eyes for a long time, seemingly on the edge of saying and not saying something. Little ticks in his behavior that only you can tell. That only you know so well. Then he ultimately decides upon one thing, and wraps one arm around your neck and raises the other slowly to your face. Then he chuckles slowly with a glint of something in his own eyes.

“Heheh...Is this dancing with the stars? Because you’re quite the Big Dipper” He says softly. You smile and Sans ruffles a strand of hair out of your face before setting his hand softly on your cheek. You pull him upright again.

 

 

“10!”

 

Oh they’re counting now? You didn’t notice.

 

“9!”

 

You look into his eyes.

 

“8!”

 

He looks into yours.

 

“7!”

 

Everyone’s chanting.

 

“6!”

 

Even the kid is up.

 

“5!”

 

You don’t see them.

 

“4!”

 

“Y/N...” he moves closer. We don’t see them at all.

 

“3!”

 

“Sans...” you move closer.

 

“2!”

 

“I love you”

 

“1!”

 

“I love you too”

 

You pull each other in for a kiss, the sounds around you muted as you hold each other and enjoy the own fireworks booming in your souls.

 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first installment of Cooking With Sans: Serving Select (Extras) 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and you have a Happy New Years from me to you ^^ 
> 
> -Jenn 
> 
> (I wrote this on my phone so I’ll probably edit this one more later, till next time)


End file.
